As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Business-critical information is constantly at risk from threats, both external threats as well as internal threats. Internal threats may include employees with access to sensitive information inadvertently deleting or modifying data to which they have access privileges. Often, some users within a company (e.g., enterprise) may be unaware of the amount of data to which they have access privileges. In addition, as users change roles within the company, over time, users may accumulate permissions to many different types of information. In such cases, some permissions, which were legitimate at one point in time, may no longer be in use.